


And At Last I See The Light-CURRENTLY ON TEMP HIATUS

by laughingmoonlight



Series: YOU BETTER REMEMBER TO FINISH THESE! [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tangled (2010) Fusion, F/M, M/M, other characters to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingmoonlight/pseuds/laughingmoonlight
Summary: When the kingdom's most wanted-and most charming-bandit Flint Ouba hides out in a mysterious tower, he's taken hostage by Volkner, a strangely tower-bound teen with 70 feet of magical, golden hair. Flint's curious captor, who's looking for his ticket out of the tower where he's been locked away for years, strikes a deal with the handsome thief and the unlikely duo sets off on an action-packed escapade, complete with a super-cop horse, an over-protective chameleon and a gruff gang of pub thugs
Relationships: Akagi | Cyrus/Shirona | Cynthia (Mentioned), Denzi | Volkner/Ouba | Flint
Series: YOU BETTER REMEMBER TO FINISH THESE! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990669
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**WANTED**

**Dead or Alive**

**Flint Ouba**

**THIEF**

_ “This is the story of how I died…-don’t worry-this is actually a very fun story! And the truth is, it’s not even mine. This is the story of a boy, named Volkner. And it starts...with the Sun…” _

_ “Now, once upon a time, a single drop of sunlight fell from the heavens, and from this small drop of sunlight, grew a Magic Golden Flower _ ” The drop fell and landed in a small grassy clearing, growing into a beautiful Golden Flower  _ “It had the ability to heal the sick, and injured. Oh, you see that old woman over there?” _ An old and wrinkled woman wearing a large cloak reached out towards the flower _ “You might wanna remember her-she’s kinda important” _

_ “Well, centuries passed and a hop, skip, and boat ride away, there grew a Kingdom. The Kingdom was ruled by a beloved King and Queen” _

_ “And the Queen, well she was about to have a baby, but she got sick. Really sick”  _ The Queen coughed helplessly, laid up in bed. She held the King’s hand, who still looked like he couldn’t believe she had fallen sick  _ “She was running out of time, and that’s when people usually start to look for a miracle. Or in this case...a Magic Golden Flower” _

_ “Ah, I told you she’d be important” _ The old woman appeared again, taking what seemed to be a fake bush and putting it aside, revealing the Golden Flower she’s obviously hidden for herself  _ “You see, instead of sharing the Sun’s gift, this woman, Mother Fantina, hoarded it’s Healing Powers and used it to keep herself young for hundreds of years. All she had to do was sing a special song…” _

Mother Fantina shed her hood and held out her hands towards the flower, almost as if she was drawing power from it  **‘Flower, gleam and glow. Let your power shine. Make the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mine. What once was mine~’** And just like that, her grey hair and wrinkles ceased to exist as she looked far younger than before

_ “Alright you get the jist. She sings to it and she turns young. Creepy, right?” _

Fantina heard people nearby, looking for the Golden Flower. She placed the fake bush back over the Flower, trying to keep it for herself. Alas, when she was trying to escape into the forest, her lantern knocked over the bush, bringing the Flower back into view

‘We found it!’ One of the Royal Guards called out, and the Golden Flower was dug up. Fantina looked on from the bushes, angry

_ “The magic of the Golden Flower healed the Queen” _ The Queen drank a special broth made from the Flower, and she became well again  _ “A healthy baby boy, a Prince was born, with beautiful golden hair” _

The Queen carefully lifted the baby out of his cot as he squealed happily, making grabby hands at his mother. She laughed as the King took out a crown, placing it in the boy's head. But, as his head was so tiny, it fell crooked. The baby giggled happily again, his bright blue eyes shining

_ “I’ll give you a hint: That’s Volkner” _

_ “To celebrate his birth the King and Queen launched a Floating Lantern into the sky”  _ A Guard lit the lantern as the Royal Family stepped into view from the Castle balcony, the Queen holding Volkner while the King’s arm was around them. Together, the King and Queen lifted the lantern into the sky, both smiling as their son, who seemed completely fascinated with the gentle glow floating up and away

_ ‘And for that one moment...everything was perfect” _

Nightfall grew on the Kingdom _ “And then that moment ended” _

Volkner was fast asleep in his cot, hair splayed out around him like a halo. Somehow, someone had gotten into the Royal family’s chamber, and was looming over the tiny Prince

It was Fantina! She looked at the boy with a grin and a pair of scissors in hand as she began to sing again  **‘Flower gleam and glow’** As she sang, Volkner’s hair started to glow-just like the Flower would have-of it was still just a Flower  **‘Let your power shine’** Fantina carefully took a lock of his hair, making sure to still sing. She raised her scissors to cut some of the hair, so she could still have some of the Healing Powers for herself, keeping herself young  **‘Make the clock rev-’**

She gasped in fury. As she cut the hair, it lost its power! She grew haggard and wrinkled again and the part that was cut traveled up Volkner’s hair, turning a unique shade of light blue

_ “Fantina broke into the castle, stole the child-and just like that-gone!” _

The King and Queen awoke suddenly to the sound of a baby’s cry, seeing their only child in the arms of Gothel, who was perched over the banister. Fantina glared, swooshing her cape

_ “The Kingdom searched and searched but they could not find the Prince. For deep within the forest, in a hidden tower, Fantina raised the child as her own” _

Fantina was brushing Volkner’s already incredibly long hair. He must’ve been at least four, meaning he probably believed Fantina was his real Mother

**‘-Save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine. What once was mine~’** Volkner sang as Fantina grinned, her slightly greying hairs and slight wrinkles were gone once again

_ “Fantina had found her new Magic Flower, but this time she was determined to keep it hidden” _

‘Why can’t I go outside?’ Volkner asked, curious

‘The outside world is a dangerous place, filled with horrible and selfish people. You must stay here, where you’re safe’ Fantina explained ‘Do you understand,  _ Flower? _ ’

‘Yes Mommy’ Volkner replied, and that was that

_ “But the walls of that tower could not hide everything” _

Volkner quietly snuck down the stairs, his golden hair trailing behind him on the floor. He passed his Mother’s room, peeping through her open door-she was still asleep

_ “Each year on his birthday the King and Queen released thousands of lanterns into the sky”  _

He made his way to the window, opening the shutter door, gasping in delight as the Lanterns (although he had no idea what they were) lit up the sky. His blue eyes sparkled as he rested his head on his arms, happily staring up at the beautiful spectacle

_ “In the hope that, one day, their Lost Prince would return” _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's a bit OOC. The reason I haven't specifically used 'Flint' and 'Volkner' yet is beccause in the film dialouge their names haven't come up yet

18 Years Later

A green lizard-like creature jumps onto this windowsill, looking for a place to hide. He spots some flower pots, and camouflages with the decoration, a blue flower, so he couldn’t be seen

“Ha!” The window’s shutters burst open, revealing a late teen, decked in blue with long golden hair. He looks out towards the flower pots, but then pretends to leave “Hmm...well I guess Aaron’s not hiding out here…”

The chameleon sniggers, thinking he’s finally outsmarted the male, but some hair coils around his middle, and he’s lifted upwards and away from his ‘hiding’ spot

“Gotcha!” The male grins as Aaron makes a disgruntled noise, turning green again as he’s released from the hair

“That’s twenty-two for me. How about twenty-three out of forty-five?” The boy asks, but the reptile only frowns

“Okay, well, what do you wanna do?”

Aaron gives a bright grin, using his tail to motion outside the tower, and outside the valley, past the wall of green ivy

“Yeah, I don’t think so” The boy rolls his eyes, lifting Aaron up by his tail and sitting him on his lap as he sat down on the windowsill “I like it in here, and so do you”

Aaron merley sticks out his tongue in disagreement

The male laughs, kicking back from the window “Oh come on Aaron, it’s not so bad in there…”

The boy climbs up to the rafters, hooking his ever-so-long hair onto a lever that made the skylight open up, filling the tower with light. He swings down and looks at the clock

**“Seven a.m., the usual morning lineup. Start up the chores and sweep till the floor’s all clean”**

**“Polish and wax, do laundry, and mop and shine up. Sweep again, and by then it’s, like, seven-fifteen?”**

**“And so I’ll read a book or maybe two or three. I’ll add a few new paintings to my gallery”**

**“I’ll play guitar and knit and cook and basically. Just wonder when will my life begin?”**

He pulls out his paints and pulls some fancy silk red curtains back, beginning to paint on the untouched wall. Everywhere else is full of paintings and artwork

**“Then after lunch it’s puzzles and darts and baking. Papier-mache, a bit of ballet and chess”**

**“Pottery and ventriloquy, candle-making. Then I’ll stretch, maybe sketch? Take a climb, sew a dress!”**

**“And I’ll re-read the books if I have time to spare. I’ll paint the walls some more, I’m sure there’s room somewhere?”**

**“And then I’ll brush and brush and brush and brush my hair. Stuck in the same place I’ve always been”**

**“And I’ll keep wondering and wondering and wondering and wondering**

**When will my life begin?”** He starts dancing around in a circle, throwing his hair around on the **‘wondering’** , so it ended with a neat spiral-himself right in the middle

He rushes to the window, looking out towards the clear blue sky **“Tomorrow night, the lights will appear. Just like they do on my birthday each year”**

**“What is it like out there where they glow?”**

He returns to his painting behind the curtains, adding the finishing touches. The night sky lit with Floating Lanterns, and himself perched on a tree, his golden hair flowing down behind him **“Now that I’m older, Mother might just let me go…”**

\-----

Three people slid down a roof, precariously stepping onto another. Jumping over ledges and chimneys. They were climbing over a Castle, jumping onto another one of it’s many domes

One in particular, the only male, and with a bright-red afro, leaned forward the edge, taking in his surroundings

“Wow!” He sighed “I could get used to a view like this”

“Ouba! C’mon!” One woman hissed, holding open a small panel in the roof

“Hold on. Yup. I’m used to it” He stepped back “Flannery, Malva, I want a castle”

“We do this job, you can buy your own castle” The other, a pinkette, responded harshly, grabbing him by the neck and tying a rope around his waist

‘Ouba’ as he was dubbed, was lowered through the panel, straight down and directly towards their prize. A Crown, shining in the light, as it sat innocently on a plush cushion-surrounded by Royal Guards

One of the Guards sneezed

“Oh, Hay Fever?” ‘Ouba’ asked, leaning on the, now empty, cushion, still suspended in the air

“Yeah” The Guard replied, returning back to his job. His eyes widened as he realised there had been an intruder “Huh?”

He looked to the cushion, the man was gone...but so was the Crown! Looking up just in time, he could see ‘Ouba’ and the Stabbington Sisters making their getaway “Hey, wait. Hey, wait!”

The rest of the Guards left the room to give chase

“Can’t you picture me in a castle of my own? Cuz’ I certainly can!” ‘Ouba’ called out as they all ran away from the Kingdom, down the bridge that lead to the forest. He was carrying a small brown satchel, probably where the crown was “All the things we’ve seen and it’s only eight in the morning! Gentlewomen, this is a very big day!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I just feel like this is so OOC-and writing Fantina and Volkner's 'relationship' makes me cringe a lil

“This is it! This is a very big day, Aaron” The teen excitedly tidied away his paints with the help of his green friend “I’m finally gonna do it. I’m gonna ask her!”

“Volkner!” A female voice called out, causing him to jump “Let down your hair!”

“It’s time” Volkner whispered, Aaron straightening up on his shoulder “I know, I know, come on, don’t let her see you” He carefully hid Aaron behind the red curtains, the same place where he’d painted his newest artwork

“Volkner, I’m not getting any younger down here” The voice called out again

Volkner rushed to the window “Coming, Mother!” He called out to the woman waiting below, laden with baskets-Mother Fantina

He attached part of his long hair to a hook at the window, lowering the rest of it down to the bottom of the Tower, where it just barely grazed the floor

Fantina responded by wrapping the end around her hand so it formed a loop, and then standing on that loop so she could be pulled up to the Tower, for there was no other way to get up

Once she finally reached the top, Volkner stepped back so she could stand on the ledge “Hi. Welcome home, Mother” He greeted

“Oh, Volkner! How you manage to do that every single day without fail-it looks absolutely exhausting, darling” She gently carded the hair that hung next to his face between her fingertips

“Oh, it’s nothing” Volkner replied, trying to catch his breath, smile wide on his face

“Then I don’t know why it takes so long!” She tapped his nose and laughed, practically cackling “Oh, darling, I’m just teasing!”

Volkner laughed awkwardly “Alright, so, Mother, as you know, tomorrow is a very big day–”

Fantina interrupted as they made their way to a mirror “Volkner, look in that mirror” She brought him in close, side-hugging him “You know what I see? I see a strong, confident, beautiful young person” Volkner smiled

“Oh look, you’re here too” She cackled again as Volkner’s face fell, obviously a bit confused and a bit disturbed by what was happening “I’m just teasing! Stop taking everything so seriously!”

Fantina started pulling at her face in the mirror, checking her eyes, scowling “Okay, so Mother, as I was saying, tomorrow–”

“Volkner, Mother’s feeling a little run-down. Would you sing for me, dear? Then we’ll talk” She continued checking in the mirror

“Oh! Of course, Mother” Volkner rushed off, grabbing a chair and stool, his hair dragging around behind him as Fantina took her sweet time. He forcefully sat her down, shoving a brush in her hand and sitting down in the stool

He took a breath, speedily singing  **“Flower, gleam and glow! Let your power shine! Make the clock reverse!”**

His hair began to glow, Fantina’s face turning panicked “Wait!”

**“Bring back what once was mine!”**

“Wait!” She called out again

**“Heal what has been hurt! Change the fate’s design!”**

Fantina brushes his hair as quickly as she could, her own hair turning a darker hue of purple, the greying streaks fading away, and she was left without a wrinkle in sight

**“Save what has been lost! Bring back what once was mine~”**

“Volkner!” She snapped

“So, Mother” Volkner explained excitedly, his eyes shining “Earlier I was saying tomorrow’s a pretty big day and you didn’t really respond, so I’m just gonna tell you, it’s my birthday! Tada!” He smiled as he held onto her arm

“No, no, no, can’t be” She unlatched the male from her arm “I distinctly remember: your birthday was last year” Fantina replied

“That’s the funny thing about birthdays–they’re kind of an annual thing!” Volkner laughed, sinking back into his stool “Mother, I’m turning eighteen, and I wanted to ask, uh, what I really want for this birthday…”

He started playing with his hair “ _ What I’ve actually wanted for quite a few birthdays now _ -”

“Okay, Volkner, please, stop with the mumbling. You know how I feel about the mumbling–blah-blah-blah-blah, it’s very annoying.” She grabbed his cheek “I’m just teasing, you’re adorable, I love you so much, darling”

Fantina left him whilst she went to go check through her baskets. Aaron skidded out from behind the curtain to a nearby table, urging Volkner with a wave of one of his front feet 

“Agh” Volkner conceded, smiling wide “ _ I want to see the Floating Lights! _ ”

“Uh-huh” Fantina stopped rummaging around in her basket “What?”

“O-Oh. Well, I was hoping you would take me to  _ see _ the Floating Lights” He clarified, moving the curtains and revealing his painting. Himself on a tree, watching the lights in the sky from outside the Tower

“Oh, you mean the stars” Fantina rolled her eyes, going back to sorting through her baskets

“That’s the thing” He three his hair at a lever, opening a skylight and revealing some more art, this time in the ceiling “I’ve charted stars and they’re always constant–but these–they appear every year on my birthday, Mother– _ only _ on my birthday. And I can’t help but feel like they’re…”

_ “...they’re meant for me” _

“I need to see them, Mother, and not just from my window. In person” He explained

_ “I have to know what they are” _

“You want to go outside?” She asked, slamming the shutter doors, instantaneously making the Tower darker with the lack of sunlight “Why, Volkner”

**“Look at you, as fragile as a** **_Flower_ ** **. Still a little sapling, just a sprout”**

**“You know why we stay up in this tower”**

“I know but… ”

**“That’s right, to keep you safe and sound, dear” She stroked his hair**

**“Guess I always knew this day was coming. Knew that soon you’d want to leave the nest”**

**“Soon, but not yet”**

“But–”

**“Shh! Trust me, pet. Mother knows best!”**

**“Mother knows best. Listen to your mother”**

**“It’s a scary world out there. Mother knows best”**

**“One way or another. Something will go wrong, I swear!”**

**“Ruffians, thugs, poison ivy, quicksand. Cannibals and snakes… The plague!”**

“No!”

**“Yes!”**

**“Also large bugs** .  **Men with pointy teeth, and stop, no more, you’ll just upset me!”**

**“Mother’s right here, Mother will protect you. Darling here’s what I suggest: Skip the drama, stay with Mama”**

**“Motheeeeeeer knows best”**

**“Mother knows best. Take it from your Mumsy. On your own, you won’t survive”**

**“Sloppy, underdressed, immature, clumsy. Please, they’ll eat you up alive”**

**“Gullible, naive, positively grubby. Ditzy and a bit, well, hmm vague”**

**“Plus, I believe, gettin’ kinda chubby. I’m just saying ’cause I wuv you”**

**“Mother understands, Mother’s here to help you: All I have is one request”**

Fantina held out her arms in an embrace, Volkner sighing in relief as he ran to her

“Volkner?”

“Yes?” He smiled hopefully

Her look grew dark “Don’t ever ask to leave this tower again” She ordered through clenched teeth

Volkner looked down, defeated “Yes, Mother”

“I love you very much, dear”

“I love you more”

“I love you most” She kissed his forehead

**“Don’t forget it, you’ll regret it”**

**“Mother knows best!”**

And with that, she left him alone in the dark room

“I’ll see you in a bit, my  _ Flower _ ” She called out as she climbed down his hair, leaving the clearing of the Tower

“I’ll be here” Volkner sighed longingly, laying on his folded arms, not even bothering to move his hair as it floated in the wind


End file.
